This application proposes to develop a new, multifaceted education and training program in patient-centered outcomes research (PCOR). Set in the medically underserved community of the Bronx, it represents a partnership between the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (a research-intensive medical school), which will develop and deliver this educational program, and Montefiore Medical Center (a community-oriented academic medical center and primary-care-focused healthcare delivery system), whose clinicians will be trained as researchers. The program will have 3 distinct but connected components: an educational program in the fundamental methodologies of PCOR, leading to a Certificate; an advanced learning collaborative, where faculty and students learn, develop, and debate advanced and emerging PCOR methodologies; and an experiential short-term fellowship based at Montefiore's care management company, CMO, where selected, highly motivated PCOR Certificate graduates will get hands-on PCOR experience under close and expert supervision. This program plays to the strengths of Einstein's teaching and research faculty, and to Montefiore's leadership in delivering high-quality, cost-effective care in a diverse and economically disadvantaged inner-city setting. The program will maintain an innovative focus on engagement (of patients, communities, payers, and other 'stakeholders') and on dissemination and implementation of research findings. One aspect of community engagement will be the requirement that fellows obtain consultation from a community research review board as they develop their research projects. The entire program will be evaluated carefully under the aegis of an independent evaluation unit examining both process and outcomes. These evaluation data will be presented to an executive committee (overseeing the program's day-to-day operations) and an advisory committee (a panel providing expert guidance on an annual basis), and the program will be revised as needed, in accordance with these findings. Through this program, we will imbue a cadre of clinicians from different health professions with knowledge and skills in PCOR. Graduates of our Certificate in Patient-Centered Outcomes Research will use what they learn to advance evidence-based clinical practice, to advocate for evidence-based healthcare improvement, and to meaningfully contribute to multidisciplinary PCOR teams. Those who complete our fellowship will go on to lead PCOR teams and enhance the PCOR workforce. Our expert faculty will be engaged not only as educators and trainers, but will both learn and help develop emerging PCOR methodologies. This entire program will be developed within an underserved inner-city setting, and within a managed and accountable care organization. Thus, the program will not only produce an expert PCOR workforce, but also lead to a savvier clinical workforce, enhanced institutional PCOR capacity, advances in PCOR methodology, and ultimately healthcare improvement.